A Vampire Boy
by EdelweissHime
Summary: Hinata menemukan seorang pemuda di gudang rumah baru nya. Siapakah pemuda tersebut ..? Baca aja deh , biar nggak penasaran ..
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan yang ada

Title : A Vampire Boy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi tepat nya di sebuah kota terlihat gadis berumur 27 tahun tengah sibuk bersiap-siap. Dibuka nya lemari pakaian dan ia pun mengambil dress manis berwarna biru laut. Hinata Hyuuga adalah nama gadis tersebut. Warga Jepang yang bertempat tinggal di Negara Korea. Rutinitas pagi nya adalah sarapan pagi bersama keluarga kecil nya, di sela-sela makan mereka membicarakan Hanabi Hyuuga, adik perempuan Hinata yang masih menetap di Jepang bersama kakak nya yaitu Neji Hyuuga.

Telepon berdering, Hinata mengangkat nya dan seketika raut wajah Hinata terdiam dan wajahnya menunjukan raut yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata harus kembali ke Jepang dan entah kenapa kembali ke Jepang seolah membuka kenangan lama untuk nya.

.

.

.

Hanabi terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan kakak nya. Di perjalanan Hanabi bercerita mengenai sekolah nya juga pacar nya. Tiba – tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi dan yang menelpon adalah kaa-san nya. Kaa-san nya mengingatkan agar putri nya tidak lupa meminum obat sesuai anjuran dokter.

Hinata menatap rumah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Rumah yang dulu pernah ditempati dan ditinggalinya bersama Kaa-san dan adik nya. Rumah yang menyimpan kenangan manis sekaligus pahit untuknya. Rumah dimana Hinata menemukan arti mencinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback …

10 tahun yang lalu.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Jepang terutama Konoha dengan sangat deras. Tetapi, hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gudang kosong yang digembok. Pemuda tersebut terlihat hampir jatuh tetapi dia berusaha kembali fokus pada pintu didepannya. Saat semua gembok sudah terbuka pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba memegang dada nya dan jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata amethys membuka gudang yang terlihat gelap dan berdebu. Langkahnya kemudian beralih pada beberapa orang yang sibuk memindahkan beberapa barang dari truk ke dalam rumah. Di antara mereka ada Kaa-san nya juga Hanabi.

Hinata, dia tidak ingin tinggal diam dan memilih ikut membantu walaupun kaa-san nya sudah melarang. Penyakit paru-paru yang di deritanya bukanlah suatu pengahalang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hal tersebut dilihat oleh seorang pria berambut klimis yaitu Sai , pria pemilik rumah yang ditempati oleh Hinata dan keluarga nya.

Tak terasa matahari sudah tergantikan oleh sinar bulan yang indah. Untuk Hinata ini adalah waktu nya meminum obat dan tidur. Hitomi ~Kaa-san Hinata~ sedikit membuka jendela kamar agar udara bisa masuk dan merapikan selimut Hinata. Lampu yang sudah dimatikan dinyalakan lagi oleh Hinata begitu Hitomi pergi. Sebuah buku diary dikeluarkannya.

"_**Bayangan gelap dalam diriku, keberadaanku tak berarti. Membusuk dan pupus." **_

Tak terasa air mata Hinata membahasi wajah ayu nya, Hinata pun segera mematikan lampu kamar dan menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan menuju gudang di samping rumah nya, di rumah nya saat ini tidak ada siapa – siapa. Hitomi mengantar Hanabi ke sekolah sekaligus berbelanja kebutuhan. Hinata sudah ada di depan gudang dan membuka nya , amethys nya menatap seorang pemuda terduduk di pojok ruangan menghindari sinar matahari, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dan terdapat banyak luka. Perlahan Hinata menuju pemuda itu , tinggal 1 meter lagi pemuda tsb mengangkat wajah nya memperlihat kan onxy hitam nya yang tajam.

"Tenanglah , aku hanya ingin membantumu." ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju pemuda tsb dan duduk di depan nya menghalangi sinar matahari yang mulai merambat ke seluruh ruangan.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya pemuda tsb dingin. Hinata menatapnya lembut dan tenang.

"Tunggulah , aku akan kembali." ucap Hinata meninggalkan pemuda tsb , tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa selimut, baskom berisi air juga pakaian dan beberapa makanan. Lalu menyodorkan pada pemuda tsb.

"Sini , biar aku bantu membersihkan darah yang ada di tubuhmu." Hinata mendekat dan mulai membersihkan darah pemuda tsb dari tangan lalu menuju wajahnya. Setelah bersih Hinata menyuruh pemuda tsb berganti pakaian selagi ia mengembalikan baskom ke rumah nya. Saat Hinata kembali ia melihat pemuda tsb tetap pada posisi yang sama namun lebih bersih daripada tadi.

"Kau tidak mau makan ?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik roti dan susu yang ia bawa.

"Aku tidak memakan makanan seperti itu." jawab pemuda tsb datar.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Hinata , Hinata Hyuuga. Dan kau ?" ucap Hinata sambil menjulurkan tangan nya. Awal nya pemuda tsb ragu tapi kemudian ia menjabat juga tangan Hinata.

"Aku Sasuke , Sasuke Uchiha." ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa bisa ada di gudang rumahku ?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menundukan kepala nya. Hinata pun mengerti dan manghilangkan rasa penasaran nya pada Sasuke.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya. Bagaimana jika kita keluar gudang ? Udara disini tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan." tawar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa terkena matahari. Kulitku akan terbakar." tolak Sasuke. Awalnya Hinata terkejut tapi dengan segera ia gantikan dengan senyuman manis nya.

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah mengingatkan Sasuke untuk datang saja ke kamar nya apabila ia butuh teman berbicara , dan malam ini pun Sasuke sedang duduk di ranjang Hinata. Sementara Hinata sedang belajar. Hinata pun selesai dengan acara belajar nya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menatap nya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatap ku se-seperti itu ?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa." jawab Sasuke datar. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hinata terbuka menampakkan Kaa-san Hinata dengan tampang heran.

"Hinata, siapa dia?" tanya Hitomi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Di-dia pemuda yang ada di gudang ru-rumah kita, kaa-san. Karna di sana terlalu kotor, aku membawa nya kemari, hanya untuk sementara, kaa-san." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan nya.

"Ta-tapi, asal anak ini dari mana ? Kenapa dia ada di gudang rumah kita, jelaskan pada kaa-san Hinata." tuntut Hitomi tajam.

"A-aku ju-juga tidak tahu, kaa-san. Kumohon selama ini aku tidak pu-punya teman ya-yang sebaya denganku, biarkanlah Sa-sasuke-kun di sini." ucap Hinata pelan menahan tangis.

"Terserah, besok kamu bersihkan gudang. Agar dia bisa tinggal disana." ucap Hitomi sukses memgembalikan senyum Hinata.

"Arigatou kaa-san." ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Iya, dan sekarang cepatlah tidur. Sudah sangat larut." ucap Hitomi lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang kau tidur di sofa saja ya." ucap Hinata yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Oyasuminasai." tambah Hinata sebelum menuju alam mimpi. Sasuke yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan hari nya, Hinata dan Sasuke membersihkan gudang yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke nanti nya. Tiba-tiba saja Sai datang dengan tampang kesal, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Lepas, apa-apaan kau." ucap Hinata kesal.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Sai dingin, sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke balas menatap tajam Sai.

"Dia temanku. Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata sarkastik.

"Tidak, apa ada yang bisa kubantu ?" tawar Sai pada Hinata.

"Tidak ada, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi." tolak Hinata dingin. Saat Sai hendak mengeluarkan protes, Sasuke menatap nya tajam seolah-olah tatapan nya ingin membunuh Sai. Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata bersama Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata lebih lembut.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

**~TBC~**

**Hallo minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Maaf ya cerita nya agak aneh, tapi inilah saya.. #ditendang readers.**

**Tapi tetap Review ya minna-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Waring : OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan yang ada

Title : A Vampire Boy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Sudah seminggu Sasuke berada di dekat Hinata dan keluarga nya. Sore ini pun Sasuke sedang membantu Hinata memberikan makan pada kuda. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah besi dari atas atap kandang kuda jatuh mengenai Sasuke, Hinata sangat terkejut apalagi saat ini Sasuke terlihat tidak apa-apa.

"Apa sakit, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke santai. Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke, mana mungkin Sasuke merasa tidak sakit tertimpa besi yang cukup berat.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata lagi berharap Sasuke menjawab sesuai pikiran nya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lalu melanjutkan memberi makan pada kuda yang ada di depan nya.

"Syukurlah." ucap Hinata tenang meskipun ada rasa sedikit tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan hari nya

Hinata membuka jendela dan melihat Sasuke sedang menyirani tanaman pemberian Hanabi dengan hati-hati. Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum. Hinata pun keluar kamar dan mengajak Sasuke duduk di ruang keluarga, pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah benda yang diletakkan di sudut kursi. Hinata duduk di atas sofa dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuan nya. Walaupun Hinata sudah lama tidak memainkan gitar tersebut tapi Hinata akan mencoba memainkan nya lagi untuk Sasuke.

Senar dipetik dan Sasuke merasa terpesona karena suara merdu Hinata yang mampu menghipnotis nya.

_**Nan geudae jinachyo gal ttaemyeon**__**  
**__**Haru jongil gaseumi tteollyeoyo**__**  
**__**Hollo geudaereul geurigo itjyo**__**  
**__**Jakku geudaeran jagugi namayo**_

_**Do umyeonin deut buditjyeo ga do**__**  
**__**Nan meonghani gokaereul sungyeoyo**__**  
**__**Mundeug geudaewa maju chil daedo**__**  
**__**Sujubeun misoman boyeoyo**_

_**Geudae ijeneun alsu itnayo**__**  
**__**Geudae ijeneun nae nam bolsu itjyo**__**  
**__**Sorido eopsi dagaon sarangi**__**  
**__**Geudaeneun geudaeneun deullinayo**_

_**Cheoeumbuteo nae sarangingeollyo**__**  
**__**Chagaun nae mame ttaseuhi bichujyo**__**  
**__**Hangeoreum hangeoreum dagaoneun sarang**__**  
**__**Nan jogeumeun duryeopjiman**__**  
**__**Seolleineun nae sarangingeollyo**__**  
**__**Biodeut sarangi nae mameul jeoksyeoyo**__**  
**__**Nae mami nae mami jeongmal sarangingeollyo**__**  
**__**Geudae geuriunmankeum**_

Hinata pun mengakhiri pertunjukan kecil nya. Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata merasa malu dan beranjak pergi ketika mendengar dering telepon berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hanya duduk menunggu di kursi. Entah apa yang ditunggu nya sementara Hitomi dan Hanabi sibuk dengan urusan nya masing-masing. Pintu di depan Sasuke terbuka, Hinata keluar dalam kondisi baru saja selesai mandi. Hinata tersenyum malu pada Sasuke dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa mengikuti ku ? Kamarmu ada belakang rumah." ucap Hinata lalu masuk ke kamar nya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di luar dan sesekali mondar mandir. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke memutuskan tidur di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata sendiri di balik selimut tak henti-henti nya memandangi pintu kamar nya. Hinata bangun dan menarik futon nya mendekat ke pintu. ~So Sweet~

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediaman Hinata. Sai turun dan berjalan dalam keadaan sempoyongan menuju rumah Hinata (Sai dalam keadaan mabuk). Langkah Sai membawa nya menuju kamar Hinata, kunci rumah berada di tangan nya termasuk kunci kamar Hinata. Sasuke melihat nya tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai pada Hinata. Sai membawa Hinata menuju pekarangan di belakang rumah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan tengah malam begini ?" tanya Hinata kesal karena malam-malam ditarik oleh Sai menuju pekarangan rumah.

"Hei jangan kasar begitu. Ayo ikut aku, akan aku belikan minuman yang segar." ajak Sai yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Hinata berbalik pertanda menolak namun Sai tentu saja tidak tinggal diam dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan paksa.

**.**

**.**

Tepat di belakang Hinata dan Sai, Sasuke menahan amarah. Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk tetap diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi, sikap kasar Sai terhadap Hinata membuat Sasuke tak mampu menahan amarah nya. Dalam waktu sekejap Sasuke akhir nya berubah menjadi vampire. Onxy yang biasa nya berwarna hitam kelam saat ini berwarna merah darah, gigi nya pun menampakkan gigi seorang vampire.

Sai dan Hinata terkejut melihat penampakan Sasuke yang baru. Sai ketakutan dan mulai menyerang Sasuke, sementara Hinata masih syok. Namun, dengan mudah Sasuke mengalahkan Sai. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata yang ketakutan, saat ini Sasuke sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia biasa, Sai segera bangkit dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan batu. Sasuke jatuh dan pingsan.

Tak selang berap lama polisi datang ke kediaman Hinata. Sai berusaha mengungkapkan jati diri Sasuke yang seorang vampire.

"Hinata, kau juga melihat nya kan ?". Hinata yang ditenangkan ibu nya menjawab tak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sementara Sasuke dikunci di dalam gudang. Dari dalam gudang Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata yang belajar di meja luar. Hinata menyuruh Sasuke duduk, Sasuke pun segera duduk namun kembali berdiri memperhatikan Hinata. Tak selang berapa lama Hitomi tiba dirumah, ia pun menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah karena cuaca dingin. Hinata menjawab kalau ia sesak di dalam kamar.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirim dokumen." ucap Hitomi. Hinata melihat Hitomi menaruh kunci ruangan Sasuke di bawah pot, Hinata pun mengambil nya begitu Hitomi pergi.

Sasuke terlihat senang melihat Hinata masuk ke ruangan nya. Hinata masuk dengan beralasan ia masuk karena dingin. Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dan menunjukan gambaran nya pada Hinata.

"Apa itu aku ?" tanya Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke lalu membuka halaman lain bergambar gitar.

"Tidak bisa, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi." ucap Hinata sedih, tapi sebagai ganti nya Hinata membawa sebuah buku cerita. Hinata memberi tahu bahwa buku ini adalah pemberian ayah nya, dan Hinata ingin Sasuke membacakan nya untuk nya.

Keesokan hari nya Hinta pergi ke dokter diantar oleh Hitomi. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kepergian mereka dibalik ruangan yang memenjarakan nya. Hinata masuk ke ruangan mengantarkan makanan nya.

"Aku akan pergi ke dokter sebentar." pamit Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke pada Hinata, onxy nya memancarkan kelembutan.

Pintu berhasil ditutup dan digembok, kepala polisi mengingatkan jika hal ini berbahaya. Sekali lagi hal ini terjadi ia tak akan segan-segan menembak Sasuke.

"Menembak ? jangan coba-coba menyentuh Sasuke ketika aku tidak ada di sini." Tegas Hinata lalu beranjak pergi bersama ibu nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang sedang melamun terkejut menyadari seseorang yang ditunggu nya datang. Yup, Hinata datang menemui nya, Sasuke tak segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk nya erat. Orang yang melihat momen tersebut terharu, Hitomi sampai menangis.

Malam hari pun tiba, Sai masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dan menghina Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilihat Hinata kepada mu ?" tanya Sai meremehkan.

"Jelas-jelas aku lebih dari segala nya darimu." ucap Sai frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Hinata dan beberapa polisi datang menemui Sasuke dan Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Oh kau, aku hanya menilai apa yang aku tak punya dari nya. Jelas-jelas aku lebih segala nya dari nya." ucap Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang menahan amarah.

Hinata berjalan menuju Sai dan mendorong nya, namun tenaga Sai lebih besar dari Hinata. Sai mendorong Hinata hingga kepala Hinata tak sengaja membentur dinding dan mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan amarah, tak kuat lagi menahan amarah nya. Sasuke pun berubah menajdi vampire seutuh nya. Dan siap menerkam Sai saat ini. Sai dengan segera menodongkan pistol nya menuju Sasuke, namun nihil. Sasuke sudah menerkam dan mematahkan leher Sai.

Hinata yang kesadaran nya masih ada menatap miris pada Sasuke. Sasuke panik, ia pun membopong Hinata lari dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Kepala polisi pun mengejarnya. Sasuke terus berlari ke dalam hutan hingga kaki nya berdarah akibat bergesekan dengan ranting. Hinata terus meneteskan air mata nya dalam bopongan Sasuke. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah gua, Hinata didudukkan di dalam gua. Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau benar-benar seorang vampire ? " tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata pun pingsan. Diletakkan kepala Hinata di dada nya, membiarkan Hinata tertidur di pelukan nya.

**~TBC~**

**Kepanjangan ya minna-san. Gomennn ..**

**Ini terlintas begitu saja di otak saya.**

**Tapi tolong tetap review minna ..**

**Lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata itu lagu nya Sunny and Taeyeon 'SNSD' ~ It's Love ..**


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan segala kekurangan yang ada

Title : A Vampire Boy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Keesokan pagi nya, Hinata terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tak ada. Ia pun bergegas mencari Sasuke. Hinata mendengar ibu nya dan penduduk desa mencari nya. Hinata telah menemukan Sasuke dan Hinata segera menyuruh Sasuke bersembunyi, namun Sasuke tetap mengikuti nya.

"Pergi. Jika kau tertangkap, kau bisa mati. Saat ini kita tidak bisa hidup bersamamu. Pergi! Aku benci padamu." Hinata tanpa sengaja menampar Sasuke. Hinata sadar telah menampar Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata menyesal. Hinata mengatakan jika ini semua demi kebaikan Sasuke. Sasuke pun buka suara.

"Jangan pergi…" ucap Sasuke pelan dan lembut. Hinata semakin terharu ia tak kuasa menahan tangis nya. Melihat Hinata menangis sesenggukan, Sasuke tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Hinata kembali menyuruh Sasuke pergi, bahkan Hinata melempari Sasuke kerikil hingga membuat pipi Sasuke berdarah. Sasuke pun mengikuti perintah Hinata, memandang kepergian Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata ditemukan oleh keluarga nya. Kepala polisi terus bertanya dimana keberadaan Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepala nya. Akhir nya kepala polisi menyerah. Jika mereka memperluas pencarian Sasuke maka berita ini akan tersebar. Kepala polisi pun memutuskan menghentikan pencarian dan kembali.

Keesokan pagi nya, kepala polisi berpamitan pada Hinata dan berpesan agar mereka menelponnya jika Sasuke kembali muncul. Hinata mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah juga.

Hanabi dan Hitomi membereskan pakaian, saat melihat baju yang pernah dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Hanabi bertanya pada Hinata apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pakaian itu.

"Aku membelikannya pakaian baru. Tapi dia tak sempat memakainya." ucap Hitomi sedih. Hinata tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebelum berangkat pergi, Hinata menulis surat untuk Sasuke dan meletakkan nya di gudang tempat mengurung Sasuke. Sekeluarnya dari ruangan itu, Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangis, para tetangga keluarga melepas kepergian keluarga Hinata.

**Flashback END.**

Kembali ke masa kini, dimana Hinata kembali datang ke rumah yang pernah ditinggalkan nya. Tuan Jiraya dari kantor daerah memberitahu kalau rumah itu dikembalikan ke pada Hitomi Hyuuga (Kaa-san Hinata) setelah keluarga Sai bangkrut. Hinata bisa menjual rumah itu dengan harga bagus karena ada kompleks yang akan dibangun di sekitar situ. Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di rumah itu sebelum menjual nya.

Hinata dan Hanabi tidur beralaskan futon sambil mengobrol. Hanabi berharap tidak ada tikus di rumah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kak, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini ?" tanya Hanabi. Hinata tidak menjawab. Hanabi mengeluh kenapa kakak nya selalu saja begitu.

Hanabi memperlihatkan handphone nya yang berisi foto diri nya dan pacar nya. Hinata memuji ketampanan pacar adik nya yang diiyakan oleh Hanabi. Hinata bertanya apa pemuda itu kaya? Hanabi menjawab seperti nya bukan. Hanabi juga menambahkan jika kekasihnya itu pemuda baik-baik.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi mendapatkan panggilan dari kekasihnya, ia pun keluar menerima panggilan itu. Tiba-tiba Hanabi mendengar sesuatu dari ruangan yang dulu digunakan oleh Sasuke, Hanabi menutup telepon dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa kayu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada orang yang masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak bisa tidur, saat duduk di kursi ia menemukan permen terselip di sandaran kursi. Hinata menyadari sesuatu, ia pun beranjak keluar rumah menuju ruangan yang dulu ditempati oleh Sasuke. Hinata terhenyak di dalam ruangan itu penuh bunga yang bermekaran, ia pun mendekati pintu yang terhubung dengan ruangan lain. Hinata terharu, sebelum membuka pintu nya, Hinata merapikan penampilannya. Hinata terhenyak melihat Sasuke masih duduk di sana menunggu dengan penampilan dan ketampanan yang masih sama. Sasuke menyerahkan surat yang dulu ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. Hinata membaca surat itu dan menangis terharu.

"Apa kau menungguku ?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sekarang berhentilah menungguku." ucap Hinata lalu memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menunggu? Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Hinata menghapus air mata nya. "Sekarang aku hanyalah wanita umur 27 tahun. Aku tidak secantik saat umur nya 17 tahun." ternyata Sasuke menjawab bahwa Hinata masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tidak. Kau tetap sama. Tanganmu. Matamu. Bahkan bibirmu. Kau masih tetap cantik seperti dulu. Aku sangat merindukan mu." ucap Sasuke panjang dan lembut lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selama nya ?" tanya Sasuke lembut lalu melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Hinata intens.

"K-kau se-serius, Sa-sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku sangat serius." jawab Sasuke serius.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ma-mau jadi pen-pendampingmu." ucap Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata dan Sasuke pun berpelukan erat.

Hanabi yang daritadi melihat Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, nee-san bersatu dengan Sasuke-nii. Aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Hanabi pelan lalu tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata bahagia.

**~THE END~**

**Akhir nya selesai juga .#nangisterharu.**

**Semoga fanfic ini diterima oleh para readers ya.**

**Saya hanya minta review nya, karna review kalian adalah semangat untuk saya tetap menulis.**

**Sesungguh nya fic ini terinspirasi dari Korean Movie ..**


End file.
